


Important Things

by Rikudera



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikudera/pseuds/Rikudera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe that was why it was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is partially based on a scene from the KHII novels, where Riku fights Xemnas in Twilight Town, and contains a possible explanation/theory of mine as to when a certain event occurred in KHII. I'm… not sure if it's canon for Awakenings or not.

"You shouldn't  _be_  here." He tightened his grip on his weapon.

"And yet… here I am." It wasn't  _funny_. Riku bristled, but it only made the person he was speaking to smile wider. "That's a shiny new toy you've got there, Riku."

"It's none of your business."

"Something must have happened, right? I don't recall seeing this part of your heart before." He meant the stained glass, of course. A year ago, Riku might've risen to that bait, but he wasn't about to screw this up now, not when he'd finally gotten something that he didn't have to borrow or steal from someone else, something that was his  _own_.

"I don't have time for you," Riku merely responded, sliding smoothly into his battle stance. There were people he needed to protect, and this new development was simply making it a little easier to do exactly that.

"Don't go getting a big head again," Ansem – no, Xehanort's Heartless, and the thought that Riku'd been using the wrong name all this time was irritating – retorted, smile suddenly becoming a great deal sharper, his ever-present rage sitting just under the surface and waiting for an excuse to be let free. "Did you think I can't feel who's standing in front of you this very moment?" He was barely keeping his anger in check. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't  _notice_ , Riku? That's not a fight you'll be able to win."

"You always forget the most important thing," Riku said, and the answer was clearer than ever. It was strange, though… while it felt right in his hand, he didn't think he needed a keyblade to say it. Maybe that was why it was there. "Whether I win the fight right now or not doesn't matter, as long as I keep fighting." With that, Ansem's rage was gone for the time being, and he burst into laughter. It was a laugh that always made Riku want to shudder, to cover his ears and squeeze his eyes shut when it brought up memories he'd rather not think about, but that wasn't going to accomplish anything, so he refused to do it. And Riku'd called him by the wrong name again, hadn't he? That was going to be a hard habit to break.

"Very well, Riku. If you are so eager to lose," the Heartless responded, that sharp smile of his returning, "then go, fight your impossible battle; I will enjoy watching him defeat you, and then, when he has made you small and weak once more, I will enjoy  _reminding_  you what defeat at  _my_  hands is." He paused for dramatic effect. "Unless you would like me to help you like I did with that other losing battle, against that other Nobody?" He meant Roxas, but Riku didn't think  _help_  was an appropriate word for it.

"No thanks," Riku replied, eyes narrowing. Ansem – Xehanort's Heartless – merely continued smiling as he drifted back into the darkness of Riku's heart. When Riku had the area to himself once more, his stance relaxed and the next door appeared; he knew, instinctively, that it would lead him out of the inner spaces in his heart and back to the outside world. Riku didn't hesitate.


End file.
